L'Arte di Furto
by katielz
Summary: When Bella’s father Charlie gets arrested for stealing, Bella must rush to his aid in Italy; 300,000 Euros to release him. The only way to get it is to resort to 'The Art of Thievery', which she must learn from a certain Edward Cullen. Set in the 1930's
1. Musing

**So here is another story that my friend, DJ, had the idea of. She didn't want to write this chapter, so I decided to.**

**This story idea is hers, but we are writing it together.**

**Katielz and DJDanbogansta**

**Enjoy, read, and review please!**

**We do not own Twilight it belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

_Musing_

_I'm Not Okay(I Promise) – My Chemical Romance_

_Bella. _

Stop.

_I have been arrested, convicted of thievery. _

Stop.

_Currently being held at the Italian jail in Venice: Judge demands 300,000 to pay for missing antiques. _

Stop.

_I am innocent, but have no proof. _

Stop.

_Help._

I stared wordlessly at the telegram I had just received. The words weren't true. They couldn't be. Silent tears dripped down my face and onto the paper, making the ink run in long black rivers across the page. 300,000 dollars; that was the demand to set my father free; 300,000 dollars…

That was two times more than the house that I now sat in cost. More then I had ever had my whole life. The amount of money was impossible to comprehend; more money then I thought possible to own. I crumbled up the now stained paper, the edges giving me paper cuts that I couldn't feel as I slowly sank my head onto the table.

I would have to travel to Venice, find a way to get the money, and set my father free when I got there. It was the only chance I had possible.

Gathering all of my strength, I lifted my head from the table, pushed myself up and smoothed the paper out again, only to refold it and store it in the pocket of my dress. I walked slowly and calmly up the stairs towards my bedroom. I blindly reached under the bed and felt around for my suitcase. Locating it, I drew it from under the bed and threw it on top. I made my way to the closet and began to shove random clothes into the suitcase.

This was the beginning of how I ended up on a train that was currently headed towards New York.

I had left a brief note for my mother, Renée, back at the house. I couldn't exactly explain to her why my dad, Charlie, was now sitting in a jail cell in Venice.

_Mom, I've gone on a brief trip to a friend's house on the other side of Chicago. As to when I shall return, I am not sure. Bella._

I knew that I was lying to her, but she couldn't know that Charlie was in jail. _I_ didn't even know the real reason. Charlie had never told Renée or me what his job was, but he tended to leave the house once every month, saying that he had to leave on an urgent business trip. We lived in a reasonably good house in the nicer part of Chicago. Whatever Charlie's job was, it was a good job that allowed us more than the necessities in life.

I sighed heavily and leaned my head against the window of the train. I was staring out at the beautiful scenery as the landscapes in the cities flashed past me. I was now probably somewhere halfway between Chicago and New York.

There was no one else sitting with me inside the booth, so I was able to throw my bag on the opposite of the seat and put my legs up. I made sure my dress was flattened out and was not riding up.

I pulled my long brown hair over my shoulders and ran my fingers through it, trying to get rid of some of the knots. I glanced down at my abnormally pale hands and interlaced them together onto my lap.

I looked to the window once again and I was able to make out my reflection. My big, brown eyes stared back at me and I followed me features all the way down to my lips. I was a simple 17 year old women who was unescorted to New York at the moment. I knew that it was risky that I was without accompaniment. It was a good thing that I was not a beautiful woman.

I sighed for third time. I knew it was a little bit daring to pack a knife into my bag, but I had to be safe. I had to make sure that I was able to go to Venice and somehow rescue my father who was currently residing there, without getting hurt.

Speaking of rescuing, I had to think of someway to get that money. I had grabbed what spare money we had back at the house, but it didn't even cover a quarter of the wanted amount. I hoped that Charlie would have his bank papers with him and I would be able to get the information, get money and get him out.

Charlie also had a lot of explaining to do about him being convicted of thievery. I couldn't believe that he would actually be stealing in Venice. It had to be some kind of mistake.

One of the attendants came around to my booth and I quickly pulled my legs down in an attempt to look more ladylike. I didn't need any other rumours going around the train about me. I had already heard one rumour about how being unaccompanied, was scandalous of me to attempt.

By now, most people on the train had thought I was a stupid girl for coming on board. A long ride was upon me if everyone on the train continued in such manner. I was now hoping that the attendant going to speak to me was not rude.

"Is everything to your satisfaction Miss?" He politely asked me.

I was elated that he was not affected by the rumours.

"Yes thank you." I replied, smiling shyly.

He nodded his head once, held his head up high as he sneered down at me in disapproval, and then turned away from me, and back down the corridor.

So much for a polite attendant that didn't believe everything they heard coming to speak to me. Indeed, it was going to be a very long ride to New York. With no one to talk to who did not look down upon me.

I proceeded to let my mind wander by looking out into the depth of the green grass, and the rich dark brown of the trees that were speeding past me. The steady chugging of the train's engine was soothing and I closed my eyes in some type of contentment.

Some hours later, I felt the train come to a halt and I heard the rustling of women's gowns, and the men's canes clacking against the floor of the train. I suppressed a yawn and stood up, smoothing out the palates of my dress and hoisted my travel suitcase behind me as I peered out of the doorway of my booth.

I waited until most of the people on board had gone down the hall and then I trailed behind an older couple with their arms linked together. My heart clenched at the sight, I had always hoped and dreamed of finding someone that I would stay with until my old age.

I smiled to myself as I got off of the walkway and the crisp autumn air met my face and ruffled my hair. I walked down the side of the road, looking for any available cars.

I finally hailed a taxi that would take me to the coast where a boat awaited me. I glanced to my left and noticed the elderly couple that were trying to do the same as me, but with no such luck.

"Wait here please." I told the driver as I walked carefully over to the couple.

I curtsied slightly to them and said softly, "Here Sir," I gestured to the awaiting cab, "take this one."

The woman smiled brightly at me before her and her husband walked over to the car. I followed behind them quietly.

I rested my hand on the door as the man helped his wife into the car. The woman stopped and turned her head to face me. "You're not what the rumours say." She winked at me, smiled and then got into the car.

The husband followed her with a very nice 'thank you' towards me, and the car drove off. I grinned broadly at her comment; it sure made my gloomy day a lot brighter.

I walked along the sidewalk until I found an empty car parked alongside the rode. I approached the window and knocked softly, but still startled the poor man.

He leaned over the seat to open the door for me. He was about 30 years old, but his eyes looked older. His brown curly hair framed his face; he looked pretty small for an older man.

"Sorry to startle you Sir, I noticed you reading but didn't know how to get your attention without scaring you."

"Don't worry about it!" He said to me happily. "Come on in!"

I nodded my thanks and I went to the back door and slid into the seat. I threw my suitcase beside me and said to the man, "Could you take me to the coast, where the _CSS Cobalt_ awaits?"

"Oh, you are taking the ship that goes to Spain?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Yes, I must then take another train to get to Italy." My voice became soft as I thought about Charlie.

His eyes widened and he almost shouted, "Italy! My, you sure are going a long ways away!"

I smiled sadly and said, "Yes."

With that, the driver turned around and began driving me towards the decision of my life that I could not change once I boarded it.

The drive down was short, but I learned a lot from the man. His name was Jonathan Baker, and he had seen everything for such a man as himself. He had been almost everywhere across the country. Even across the ocean a couple of times when he was a younger boy.

He toured all around, but finally settled in New York. He liked the city much more than the water. Jonathan was a smart man, and he told me different tales of him escaping from people, and his many adventures that led to trouble.

I was laughing hysterically at the stories, and for once, since I learned of Charlie's arresting, I was able to smile.

Once we arrived to the coast, I could see clearly the massive ship up ahead and I was a little nervous. I had never been outside of Chicago before in my life.

"Don't be a nervous lass, a woman like you can get anywhere in life." Jonathan told me, causing me to blush profusely.

I thanked him, and reached inside my case to get money for him. Jonathan held up his hand and refused sternly. "No payment please, I enjoyed this ride more than the other ones I've endured before."

I smiled warmly and thanked him again before opening the door and getting out. Jonathan also came out and grabbed my suitcase for me. "Well, good luck for whatever your business in Italy may be." Jonathan wished me, and bowed his head to me, and I returned with a curtsy of my own and made my way to the boat.

The closer I came to the boat, the more my fear began to build up. I felt like I was shrinking against it, and I had no way of escaping. I took a deep breath and walked forward into the line of people waiting to get on the boat. I had enough money to purchase a ticket, and I hoped that the tickets would not run out before I came up to the desk.

About a half an hour later, I finally made it the front of the line. I was lucky and managed to purchase the last ticket. A bunch of men grumbled in protest behind me as I silently thanked God and walked to the port to give my ticket to the usher at the dock.

The attendant at the top of the ramp took my suitcase and ticket and led me to my room. I followed through the winding hallways and memorized the way to get back to the top of the boat.

The boat itself was extravagant and very elaborately decorated. There were chandeliers that hung from the ceilings, and tables with embroidered cloths and silverware so shiny, I could see my reflection. It was outstanding, and impossible to fully believe that I was here, now, standing on this ship.

The attendant finally found my room and led me inside, where he put my suitcase on the bed, and then nodded his head and left me to myself.

I sat down on the bed and relished in the fact that I would be stuck on this boat for at least for a week.

I lay there until I heard the horns sounding, calling out to the people that the boat would be leaving.

I rushed up the stairs that led up to the deck of the boat and when I reached the top, I bolted to the railings. I laughed exuberantly and let myself go free. I knew that in a week, I would have to be more serious, but for now I could have my fun on this trip.

A man beside me started laughing with me and I turned to look at him, blushing.

"Sorry." I apologized and bowed my head down, taking my hands with me and clasping them together.

"Don't be." The man replied.

I looked up and I was met with blond hair. The man looked to be around my age, but he still had his boyish features.

"My apologies, my name is Sir Michael Newton." He reached a hand out towards me and I gave him my hand, which he kissed.

I blushed and withdrew my hand back, tucking a wayward strand of hair back behind my ear. I was a little uncomfortable around him. I was sure he met no harm, but he was one of those people that you just don't want to get to know.

We returned facing the sea of people below us, and I waved along with the hundreds of other people waving on the ship.

Once the ship was away from the land, people began to leave the deck and wander to explore.

Sir Newton however stayed behind with me and started asking questions.

He wanted to know whom I was, what I was doing here and if I was alone. When I told him my name was Isabella Swan and I was currently alone going to Venice, Italy, to see my father, he was shocked.

"You should not be alone Miss Bella." He insisted. "Let me accompany you."

"That's alright, I'm perfectly fine. Besides, it's out of your way, you are going to France." I protested back to him.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I am going to catch a bit of rest." I politely excused myself from his presence and left to go to my chamber.

And that's how it went for the rest of the week.

I might have been a little bit sick when I got off of the boat. I don't know if it was from being on sea for too long, or from Sir Newton's presence. He was a persistent man and would not leave me alone for one waking minute of the day. He accompanied me to the dinners, the dances, and the other activities that were held each night.

I rubbed my temple in distress as I quickly made my way from Sir Newton, who was currently calling out my name in frustration.

I hid inside a cab and asked them to give me a ride to the nearest train station, and gave the driver my money.

I leaned my head against the seat and waited to arrive at the station.

The trip was indeed magnificent. The part that I loved the most was gazing out at the water and watching the dolphins jump out of the water while the sun was setting or rising. The water seemed to glow and it looked like there were absolutely no problems with the world.

I remember every detail and event that happened. From when I had fallen down the stairs and earned a bruise on my hip and a few scratches on my hands, to the comedians inside the dining rooms and the pianists that played something different every night.

I had fallen asleep in the taxi only to be awoken by the driver shaking me angrily yelling at me that the train was leaving soon.

I scurried out the door and purchased yet another ticket and held onto my hat that was threatening to blow away as I ran down to the train.

I glanced to my right and I saw a poster on the brick wall that read:

_Wanted:_

_Edward Cullen_

_For thievery and Murder_

But I paid not the slightest bit of attention to it then. Funny how the littlest thing can become the biggest part of your life, isn't it?


	2. Guilt

**Whew, another chapter up so fast.**

**This is pretty good for me!**

**Written by me, edited by DJDanbogansta.**

**We do not own Twilight it belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

_Guilt_ Assassin – Muse 

---------------------------------------------------------

I stared blankly at the water that was currently rippling and making small whooshing noises as the bitter wind whipped the water and my jacket about.

I put a long, pale steady hand onto my hat to keep it from blowing away. My mind for once was actually empty. It was the dead of the night as most people were sleeping, or already in the safety of their home.

Good thing to.

For who knew what type of predators lurked the shadows. What was threatening the citizens of Venice at this very second. What made them want to flee at the very sight and the news of the man who was killing people and stealing valuables.

No one knew where he lived, for he moved all over Europe. There were posters all over the place, and the police were doing a poor and pitiful job of tracking him.

They currently thought he was in Spain; how wrong they were.

I glanced down from the rooftop of the four-storey building that I was currently crouching down atop. With my peripheral vision, I was able to see the red eyes glaring back at myself.

I scowled at myself and threw a lose pebble from the gutter into the water at lightening speed. It hit the water with such a resounding splash; I could hear it echoing all across the water and then gradually get fainter as it went across the ocean.

My head whipped around behind me as I heard someone walking across the brick pathway behind the building. From the direction that they were walking in, I concluded that they would eventually make their way to the bridge that was about 100 metres away from me.

I closed my eyes inhaled deeply. I could smell the different aromas that wafted through the air, causing my ruby eyes to darken every so slightly. I smelt the perfumes that women wore, the ale that the drunken men were drinking at this late hour while they tried to woe the women.

I pinpointed out the smell of the man that was currently now walking onto the bridge. _A strong smell of whiskey and some men's cologne…_

I let my mind reading abilities come into play as the man started singing aloud.

"Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole!"

I need to find another women, in this alleyway, maybe a drunken one at that… 

"N'aria serena doppo na tempesta!"

_Any women lurking about in the shadows?_

Oh, there's a lot lurking the shadows.

I sneered to myself as I leaped off the building, my jacket billowing open, and my hand went back onto my hat to keep it in place. It took only a mere second before I landed gracefully behind the man on the bridge.

My boots barely made a sound and the drunken man did not notice me behind him.

I straightened out my hat and fluffed out my jacket before rolling up my sleeves; I wouldn't want to ruin such a nice coat.

I walked over to the man, careful to keep myself in the shadows that the pillars of the bridge created.

The man continued to sing on, without a care in world…he didn't know what was coming for him.

"Pe' ll'aria fresca pare già na festa..."

I had to keep myself in check before I would burst aloud laughing at the poor man. His smell wasn't particularly appetizing, but I did not usually go for the smell.

It was the mind and the thoughts that would capture my attention. The most ignorant of men would die a painful death. The ones who willed harm to people, and gave the harm had to be punished.

What better way for me to get my fun, and for the world to be rid of the man who created havoc?

The man in front of me had finally heard my boots thudding across the pavement as I put more pressure on my feet; I wanted him to hear me.

He turned around to face me, and abruptly stopped singing.

_Who is this?_

The man grunted, before turning back around and quickening his pace. I smirked, and pulled my hat down to hide my eyes. He could see them later…

I took longer strides until I was almost beside the man, and he didn't even know it. He gasped and stopped walking; beginning to backing up, away from me. I walked forward until I was towering over him.

The man started whimpering, and I almost scowled in dissatisfaction. If a man was afraid of another man, well another _being, _he was not a man at all.

"What have you done to innocent women?" I demanded of him.

Images and impure thoughts raced through his mind at the mention of women and what he had done to them.

I turned my head away in disgust as I closed my eyes and tried to block the thoughts out; I despised men like this.

I faced the man, Tiziano, as I recalled everything I had learned about him in the past few days.

His full name was Tiziano Delinagra and he was 20 years old. He currently resided with his wife, Eleanor, and five children. He was a young man to have such a large family, but then again, it didn't surprise me.

He gambled and drank almost every night, and he had probably sired at least five other children, leaving the poor women alone to raise their child by themselves. A one night stand, as Tiziano would call it.

I curled my lip at him, a growl low in my throat.

What the- 

Tiziano tried to shout; but before he could I slapped my hand across his mouth, ripping his head to the side to make way for my teeth. My teeth sank deep into the flesh at his throat. His blood rushed across my teeth, and down my throat, satisfying the insatiable thirst that would never cease to quench during my existence.

The venom didn't even form within my mouth as I finished off this man who was struggling and screaming into my hand. He was too disgusting and he needed to be disposed of.

When I was done draining him, I wiped my mouth dry and launched the man into the river beneath my feet. I then walked away off the bridge and into the cover of the shadows.

It wasn't a minute later before heard the screams of a woman. She was shrieking about the dead body that was now floating down the river. A couple of men started shouting; enough to wake up the whole block.

I walked down the deserted alleyway and made my way back to the hotel that I was staying at. I wouldn't last much longer here in this city. I had already disposed of a number of people here.

Once I made it back to the hotel, 'di Fabbro', I took the key out of my pocket and unlocked the front door. It was a good thing the man at the desk had already left for the night. It was hard to get by without my red eyes being seen.

Since there was no one around, I ran up the stairs at my normal vampire speed and made it into my room in 5 seconds. I took off my jacket, boots and hat and lay down on the bed.

It was frustrating not being able to sleep during the night. There was basically nothing else for me to do. I could hear and see the dreams that people where having in the rooms adjacent to mine. Some of them were vivid, while others were quiet and peaceful.

If only life was like that again, then there would be no problems.

I truly hated my existence, and most of the time I regretted being a vampire. When my creator, Carlisle Cullen, had created me he had done it out of desperation. He didn't know what he was doing because he had been so alone for such a long time.

I had been dieing of the Spanish Influenza back in Chicago. My parents had already died, and my mother begged Carlisle to save me, somehow. Little did she know saving me had a whole different meaning. Carlisle had done the only thing that would save me.

Turning me into a vampire.

Carlisle had wanted another companion with him, and he had created me and introduced me to the diet that he lived off of. He would not hurt humans and therefore fed off of animals. He was somehow able to be a doctor, and was practically immune to the smell of blood.

I complied, and said that I would live with him, using his ways. Carlisle had given me the choice of living off of humans, or animals. I felt too guilty to live off of humans, and I didn't want to be monster.

And look now…here I was.

I sighed in frustration at what I had now become. I was an even bigger monster than before. I was able to live with Carlisle for 3 years before Esme came into our lives. I had developed a power, as Carlisle had put. A well-developed human trait that I carried onto this life with me: I was able to read minds.

This is how I was a monster; I could easily pinpoint the bad people around me and stalk them.

Esme was a wonderful woman, who was always so caring and thoughtful. It made my dead heart clenched at the though of both her and Carlisle.

I wondered where they possibly were now, if they were alone, or if any other vampires had joined them.

After 6 years of living together as a family, and attending school to make it seem more like a natural family, I rebelled.

I was sick of living this life, sick of having to practically starve to death, and not be able to embrace my vampirism. I left Carlisle and Esme in search of something.

Perhaps hope.

No, there was no hope for someone like me. I was bound to live this life forever. Being tortured by the guilt I felt every time I killed a human. The only good thing was that I did not kill random, innocent people.

I would track those who would harm others. I rarely fed off of women, which was something I couldn't bring myself to do. It was mostly men that I would go after.

I stayed around in the United States and had lived in different various places. For about 4 years I lived there, taking the lives of humans.

When the cities and countries started to notice people being murdered, it was time to leave. Carlisle and Esme would welcome me back anytime with open arms, but I wasn't ready to go back yet. I wasn't ready to be the good vampire I once was. I didn't know what was wrong with me; I had to be insane.

So I went to Europe. I had been going all over the place for about a year now, and it didn't take long for the countries to notice me killing their citizens. How the police knew it was I killing the people and stealing valuable items for money, I had no idea.

I had been pretty careful with the people I killed, and the items I had taken. I took only what I needed, only the things that would give me enough money to stay at a hotel. It must have been the one hotel in Spain that sold me out…

The man at the front desk was very suspicious of me, and I was able to just make it out of there before the police came charging into the room I had been in.

I was now in Venice, Italy, and I probably shouldn't be here.

There is a coven of vampires in Italy, The Volturi, who basically rule the vampire world. They have specific rules to make sure the human race does not find out about vampires existing among the lives of every day people.

The attention that was now directed towards me would cause uproar for The Volturi. They would send someone to tell me to behave and be more inconspicuous about whom I killed.

I estimated that I could only spend a few more days here in this city. There was nothing in this city that really interested me, except for the reading and the music.

I could find books to read and music to listen too until I found another human that was not innocent.

I looked about the plain room. I could probably afford a better-looking room, but I didn't want to bring any unwanted attention towards me.

Women would come up to me, seeking my attention, and the men would appreciate me and think I was a man who could buy everything. That's how it always was in these cities.

Either you were wealthy, or you were poor.

I could feel my eyes becoming dark once again as the guilt consumed me. Every time I would hunt, the guilt would wash over me in tidal waves, causing me to stay in the same position for almost a week. You could call it a guilt coma, perhaps.

I don't know why I wouldn't go back to Carlisle and Esme. Perhaps I was too ashamed, and I didn't want to face them just yet?

Or, I actually liked this life.

_That's a lie._

I hated this life, and I didn't understand how other vampires were able to sustain this way. The vampires had no guilt, and they sometimes even had fun killing their prey.

I lay there for at least 5 days. I listened to the people around me, and when someone would have an accident, and cut themselves, it took all my strength not to go flying through the door.

An open wound was most deadly to me. Lately, I had been practicing my self-control against flying through the door to get to the blood.

So far, I had been a failure.

Just like everything else right?

My name is Edward Cullen, and I am a thief and a murder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lyrics for the song **_**O Sole Mio:**_

**What a wonderful thing a sunny day  
The serene air after a thunderstorm  
The fresh air, and a party is already going on…**

**Read and Review please!**


	3. Meetings

Alrighty, Chapter 3, I know the talk between Charlie and Bella is a little corny, but I hope you can forgive me **Alrighty, Chapter 3, I know the talk between Charlie and Bella is a little corny, but I hope you can forgive me. It's a little short, but I like cliffies. REVIEWS! : )** We do not own Twilight it belongs to Stephanie Meyer Meetings Sleepwalking Ballad - Apostle of Hustle

The train ride was a short one, but all that time spent cooped up in a small compartment had left me stiff. Walking was painful, and I was glad that I only had to walk a short distance until I was able to secure a boat that would take me to my hotel.

As I was resting in the back of the boat, I was able to fully see why people loved Venice so much. I momentarily forgot my worries as the gentle rocking of the boat put me at peace. 

Majestic buildings towered over me inside the little boats as we passed between them, like guards standing watch. The intricate detailed designs on the buildings where breathtaking, and I could only think of how long they must have taken to make. 

The gargoyles perched on the rooftops were silent onlookers of the busy traffic below. People young and old enjoyed the sunny day on the water as they paddled by in their little boats, and Lovers held hands as they cuddled in the back seats of gondolas. 

I looked up just as we were passing a bridge that linked the two rows of buildings together. It was old and crumbling, but it had a certain air of vibrancy. 

"Here is your stop Signorita; the hotel di Fabbro, as requested" said the little Italian man, who was steering the boat, with a little bow of his head. 

"Thank you sir, how much do I owe?" I asked warmly, for he reminded me of Charlie. 

"No payment Signorita, it was my pleasure. Be careful though, you are alone and many murders have happened here this week" he warned severely. 

"Thank you Sir, I will remember to keep that in mind during my stay." With that I gathered my suitcase and entered the hotel. 

The inside of Hotel di Fabbro was as magnificent as the outside, but a little better well kept. The old chandeliers and candleholders had a certain charm to them. They hung from the ceiling, expanding as I walked under them. This Hotel had character, and I liked that. 

I walked up to the front desk and addressed the lady, "Hello Ma'am, I have reservations for a room here," I smiled. 

"Name?" she snapped. 

Goodness, she wasn't in a very good mood. "Sawn," I answered, "Isabella Swan." 

She glared at me and then reached down to flip through a book, "Swan, yes I have you; you get room 1408" She flipped the keys at me. I fumbled a bit with them before securing them in my hand finally.

I gave her a cold glare; this lady was a real snob. 

"Thank you, if I have any questions, I will be sure not to bother you, since you seem so dreadfully busy." I retorted icily, then looked at the book she was reading meaningfully, and the set off up the stairs carrying my own luggage as if to make a point. 

When I finally made it to my room, panting, for there wasn't an elevator, I unlocked the door in haste and threw my suitcase on to the bed. Still breathing heavily, I flipped my hair away from my face and looked about the room. It was small, quant, with only the necessities of normal bedroom. I liked it; it would work. 

But the peaceful feeling that had gripped me on the boat left me, and I began to worry steadily about my father. What If he was in a lot of trouble? I just couldn't be sure. How soon did he need that money? I sighed and with one final look at the room, I left, locking the door behind me and storing the key deep inside my pocket. 

The lobby of the hotel was busier now then when I came in earlier. I gave a wide berth to the snobby receptionist from earlier and found a boy a bit younger then me storing luggage on a trolley for an elderly couple on vacation.

"Excuse me," I asked "I was wondering if you could call over a boat for me?" 

He looked up, startled, "Si, Signorita." He then left off to flag down a boat for me. 

"Thank you." I whispered quietly, even though he had already left; I smiled, he was kinder then the other lady. Perhaps there was hope for this hotel after all. 

When the boy came back and led me over to the boat, the driver leaned over the edge and asked "Where to?" 

I looked over at him, "The jail, right by the Center Plaza, please." He nodded. 

The ride wasn't pleasant; I couldn't enjoy it this time. I was squirming, nervous. I couldn't find a comfortable position. The boat's graceful movement wasn't peaceful, and it was making me rather sick. Even the scenery seemed tainted. The buildings became too tight, making me feel claustrophobic. The gargoyles no longer seemed friendly and instead sneered down at me in blatant hatred. 

I was glad when the boat stopped and let me off at a narrow dock. "You must walk a bit from here, Singnorita." I thanked him and paid, happy to be off that boat and away. The small man made way and left me to the busy street that was filled with many people shopping, but they no longer made me happy. They seemed to be rude, bumping into me from every direction. 

The worst was a tall gentleman, about my age, dressed in the finest clothes I had ever seen. His top hat gleamed, his waistcoat free of any lint. His stylish boots cracked against the pavement angrily. Yet the grimace on his face did nothing to hide his beauty.

I saw him coming from a distance because the crowded Venice Street seemed to magically clear of people when he walked by. I would have done the same to this seemingly dangerous man if it weren't for the fact that I was momentarily stunned by his flawless face. 

He pushed me out of the way, sending me stumbling back against a building wall. His angry shout, "move," was still more beautiful then any voice I had ever heard. He glared at me, and I gave a little yelp in shock; his eyes were _red_. 

A nearby tourist group passed just then, and I took my chance to join them, glad to get as far away from that man as possible. I had thought him a gentleman earlier. A gentleman? Gentleman barely warrants the name; that man was vile. 

However, I forgot about that man once I saw the jail. My heart was thumping unevenly in my chest. It was an intimidating place. My nervousness rose when I thought about going in there with out a male escort. What if something should happen to me? But I snapped out of it; I was doing this for my father, and I would only think of him. 

The guards at the entrance seemed interested by me. And why wouldn't they be? A young female, such as me, alone and without an escort would provide just the type of excitement they had been waiting for all day. 

I pushed past them and walked through the doors. A man with a pistol strapped to his belt came to meet me. 

"Yes, hello," I greeted, "I was hoping to speak with one of the men here, he's my father, a Mr. Charlie Sawn?" 

The man look at me and in a gruff voice answered yes, I could speak with 'Signore Swan'. I thanked him, and he showed me the way. 

Walking through the jail was disheartening; I couldn't believe my father had ended up here. The men in the jail cells called out to me, whistling and cat calling the entire way. 

He led me to a little room where they told me to wait. A little while later my father came in and they sat him down. The guard then took his place in a wall off to the side. 

"Father" I stated, unsure how to begin. 

Charlie looked worn out, exhausted. His clothes were tattered and he looked like he hadn't showered in days. I wondered what had happened to him.

"Isabella…you came." he sounded relieved. 

"Yes well, I wasn't going to leave my own father helpless in a jail in the middle of Italy…especially when your telegram said you where innocent." I replied, as if daring him to contradict it

"Would you care to tell me how you made it into this mess, father?" I asked sharply. 

He looked at me wearily, "Bells…well you see…I'm a…well my profession is…" he was struggling for words. This was bad. Charlie never fought for words. 

"What? What are you?" I urged on.

"Bella I steal for a living, I'm a thief, and I've made a profession out of it." Charlie said rather quickly. When he finished he look like a child, ready to be slapped. I stared at him, shocked. I thought my Father was an honest man. And now I learn that he's a _thief?_

I stood up grabbing my purse, "Well then, if that's the truth you deserve to rot here for all I care. How could you? I _trusted _you! Mother trusted you. Did you even tell her!? You're my _father_ for goodness sakes…" I trailed off, loosing steam. I glared at him, and turned on my heel to leave.

"Bells! No, don't go! You haven't heard the whole story!" Charlie got up and grabbed my hand. I whipped around shaking his hand off, my anger flaring anew. 

"Oh? So now there's more? Do I have illegitimate sister I should know about? Do you murder for a living too, Charlie?" The use of his name hit him like a slap. 

Then he was begging, "Please Bells, listen, just listen to what I have to say." I stopped and turned around. He looked horrible. I couldn't leave him. Though he may have lied, stole, cheated…but he was my father. And as much as my whole being ached to deny it, I loved him. 

I turned and sat down. Stashing my purse in my lap where I could see it. I didn't trust him. What if he stole from me next? 

"Bella, I steal, yes, I cheat, yes, but I didn't do _this_." He pleaded. "I didn't steal the antiques that I was accused of stealing, I was framed Bella…I'm innocent!" 

"Well, perhaps you should be jail just to make up for all the other times you got away with it." I stated coldly. Charlie looked hurt at my statement.

"Bells, don't leave me here…it's horrible; Ghastly. I'll die if I stay." he was right. Charlie probably would. "I'm not saying you have to bail me out, but if you feel that you can forgive me, and you find it somewhere in your heart to raise the 300,000 Euros I need, I would be forever grateful. You truly would be the best daughter." He was trying to bribe me with titles now.

With that he got out of his chair and nodded to the guard who had watched the scene set out before him with an excited curiosity; I wanted to slap him. 

The guard took my father by the hands and led him out. Before Charlie went through the doorway, he turned and said solemnly, "I love you Isabella, please don't tell your Mother about this one, I don't want to worry her. Good-bye." And he left. 

**You know the drill.**

**We are both going away on vacation, so no updates for more than week.**

**Sorry guys.**


	4. Sunlight

The couple of days that I had spent lying on the hotel bed had done me no good

Woohoo…so sorry it took so long to update! We were both away to Florida for March Break, and then I got a little carried away with other activities.

**Just thought I'd let people know: Each chapter is done in Bella and Edward's POV. So the first chapter was Bella, and the second one was what Edward did, while Bella was doing whatever she did.**

**The next chapter will come up much quicker than this one. **

**Read and Review Please!**

**--**

Sunlight

**Animal I Have Become – Three Days Grace**

--

The couple of days that I had spent lying on the hotel bed had done me no good. I didn't accomplish anything, and it only made me feel worse.

However, the good thing that came out of it was that I found another scoundrel living among the same walls as I.

His name was James. He was a man of a score and four, tall, lean and apparently handsome among the ladies. He was currently travelling all over Europe, kind of like me.

James was like me in more ways than one.

He was a vampire.

I thought about going to talk him, but thought better of it. I knew that he would come over to me sooner or later. Detecting the presence of another vampire was not hard. It was kind of like a sixth sense, you just knew another one of your kind was there.

At the end of the week, I decided to finally leave when I read inside James' head that he was stalking a female. I wasn't going to let James kill a female. I also needed to find another scoundrel because my eyes were beginning to turn from crimson, to pitch black.

I rose from the bed when I heard James leaving his room. I waited until he was well ahead of me so he wouldn't quite detect that I was following him, yet.

I walked quietly down the stairs and I was just about to go out through the door when the sun peered over a cloud's edge. I hissed through my teeth and leaned against the wall, looking at my watch to pretend that I was doing something.

James could already be well away after the female, but he was now stopped because of the sun. I was grateful for the sun stalling him, but not because I was still trapped inside here.

I looked out the window next to me and glared at the sun. It was menacing, and its bright rays were torturing me here inside the front hallway, reminding me of what I was.

I scowled and finally bolted out of the front room the next second the sun disappeared behind the cloud again. I had hoped it wasn't going to be a sunny day, but I was now doubtful. If I were to be following James around, I would have to be extra careful.

I took a deep, unnecessary breath through my lungs to find the smell of James once again. I could faintly smell the deep cologne that he had on to the right and I snapped my head in his direction.

I started walking forward and slowly regained the sight of him again. He stood out because he was one of the men who was not wearing a hat, or using a cane.

I smirked slightly before I saw him turn around and his bright red eyes glared at me. The smirk fell off my face as I saw him speed up ahead, and after the girl he was following.

I had yet to see the women, but she also managed to turn her head around and look at James, just as James was looking at me.

The buzzes of everyone's mind came up front to me as I focused on them. Most people were just going about through their lives, minding their own business.

I 'zoomed' in to the girl's mind.

_I saw that man last night, down at the ball. He wouldn't stop looking at me._

I didn't know who the woman was because her thought process went to rambling when James turned around and looked back at her, and she faced forward a bit, walking faster.

James started slinking through to crowd to try and make the girl and I lose sight of him. It worked for the girl, but not so well for me. I sped up and kept my focus on the vampire. The girl was now frantic, trying to regain sight of James again. I could hear her heart roaring above everyone else's as she tried to remain clam.

The three of us kept walking for a period of time, the girl leading us somewhere, her house I thought. James had said something in his mind that led me to believe so.

James kept glancing back at me, even hissing at me through his teeth. A couple of people noticed, but no one screamed.

_Leave!_

He was chanting inside his head. I learned that he was a tracker, and he was really good at it. This poor girl didn't stand a chance if I didn't do something soon.

Within that moment, two life-threatening things happened to me.

The wind picked up, bringing me a blast of something that smelt so wonderful. I felt like I was falling into a field of flowers; to be more specific, a field of freesias. I stumbled back and put my hand to my forehead.

The venom began pooling in my mouth, and I could feel my eyes turning into endless, black pits. I almost bared my teeth in a grimace, as I started searching out the person with this tempting, beautiful scent.

I was cut short in my search because I saw the sun coming out as fast as a lightning strike up ahead in front of James. We both bolted to the wall as I finally found the person with the scent.

It was a woman, or a young girl to be more specific. She had long brown hair that was half pinned up and cascading down her back. She was wearing a white dress with a flower pattern on it and she was wringing her hands nervously. She had a heart shaped face, pale skin, almost the same as mine and deep, brown eyes. I wanted to kill her right then and there because her scent was so mouth watering.

I cursed inside my head because I had momentarily forgotten about the sun, and this temptress was also walking right towards me.

I continued my fleet towards the wall and the small alleyway that was hidden within two buildings.

Not knowing, the woman came even closer, and I had somehow almost run into her. I shoved her against the wall with an angry 'move' and ran at a human pace towards the alley.

The moment I was in the cover of darkness, I leaned against the brick wall and closed my eyes, breathing in deep to rid myself of her smell.

However, it was not easy to do. Her scent filled up my head as it swirled around and around, causing me to bring out the monster in me. I usually have so much more control, than to attack a human in broad daylight.

I dragged my hands across my hands as a frustrated growl slipped between my bared teeth. I stopped myself before I threw myself against the wall because her scent was all over my hands from when I had shoved her out of my way.

I walked over to the front of the entryway of the alley and sought the woman out from among the crowd. I found her easily because she was now embedded into my memory forever. The one person to remind me of the creature that I am; the _thing_ that exists to kill people and to drink their blood.

All of my self-loathing was coming back to the surface as I tried to penetrate her mind. I looked at the back of her head as she whipped it back and forth, walking to whatever her destination was.

I frowned when I could hear no thoughts coming from the head. It also didn't help when I had never heard her voice before.

_I'm sure it was just as tempting as the rest of her._

I sneered at the voice inside my head, the loathing. Who was the woman to come out of nowhere and to test me?

The sun came out again from behind the clouds as I looked up at it, and I walked backwards into the shadows once again. I hadn't realized that it hid behind its protection again while I was thinking of this woman, before I realized that James would be nowhere to find.

I let the woman fall from my sight as I turned around quickly to search the pathway for the vampire stalking the other woman.

When I could not longer see him, and had tried searching him out by his scent, only to be dismayed, for he was gone.

I blew out an angry breath as more problems continued to arise. I wanted badly to go after the woman, demand who she was, and drink her dry.

I could just envision it now: I would walk back out of the alley…walk in her direction and seek her out again. I would walk up until I close behind her, inquire where she was going and ask to be her escort, lead her someplace else, preferably another alley, and bring my head down to her pale neck and sink my teeth in, covering her mouth with my hand to prevent a scream slipping from her small red lips…

I felt myself take a step in the direction I had last seen her in, but I stopped myself. I had to wait for the venom to disappear before I actually went after her.

This was unlike me; I hadn't normally liked hunting humans, but this woman…

This woman was making it extremely difficult for me to keep my promise of only feeding off of scoundrels. People who made other people's lives horrible with the crimes they would commit, and the things they would do to the innocent.

When I let my thoughts wander off to Carlisle and Esme back in America, I knew that my thirst for the freesias would go away soon.

It had been a close call, especially because I had not hunted for a week, and I was in desperate need for feeding.

I could hardly remember what feeding from animals used to be like. I remembered that my eyes used to be a honey gold colour, topaz. That this was the colour that was produced from the animal's blood.

Animal's blood did not nearly taste as good as human's blood, but neither blood would satisfy me, except maybe for…

_Stop!_

Drinking the blood from the innocent woman, who had no idea of her affect on me, would do nothing to help myself. I was already in a deep chasm of hatred, and killing the woman to get the mouth-watering blood would not help.

Once the sun had hidden once again, I made my way out of the alley and in the direction of James; or where I had last seen him.

After I had walked for an amount of time, I gave up and started walking aimlessly. James' scent was long gone, and I just hoped that he hadn't killed the poor woman yet.

The clouds had parted about an hour ago, letting the sun come out for people to relish in their warm rays, as I slinked back behind a building. I climbed up the side of it when no one was looking and perched myself on the rooftop. I was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the roof, letting my body glitter.

No one would see me up here because the edges of the roof were high up, shielding people's eyes. They might see a glimmering, but they wouldn't take the time of day to check out the source of it.

I wondered if I looked just as nice as the sun. The sun was setting down on the horizon on the ocean. The clouds were orange, purple, and pink colours, splattered all across the sky.

Even though the sun was my one of the reason for my fuelling anger, I had to admit, it looked amazing. I sighed sadly as I tried so hard to not think about being a monster.

I had long forgotten the woman from earlier, but she was brought up to my thoughts once more. I frowned when I remembered that I couldn't detect any thoughts from her mind. I knew from her facial expression and the beating of her heart that she was just as surprised as I was.

I swiftly brought my hand back up to my nose as I closed my eyes an inhaled deeply. I was masochistic for doing this, but I couldn't help it.

Her scent was still lingering on my fingertips, and I had to rip my hands away before I would start to want her blood once again.

This woman was maddening!

I growled low in my throat, but then it disappeared when I told myself that I would never see her again. My problem would solve, and I would just go back to being the deplorable creature that I truly am.

Would I ever be able to rid myself of this every day torture?

I had thought about returning to Carlisle and Esme many times before, but I was afraid that Carlisle would be mad at me. I knew that when I made my decision to leave in the first place, he respected it, and he said he would welcome me back with open arms.

I wasn't entirely sure though. I was Carlisle's first companion for the longest time, and I had always had this tugging at my heart, as if I had let Carlisle down when I left him in the first place.

I lowered my hand down slowly as I gazed across the rooftops, watching the last of the sun sink behind the water, disappearing in a small yellow and blue collage. The sky was now a purple colour, slowly turning into the black depths of night as time seemed to go on forever.

_For me, it would._

I finally rose from my spot and jumped down from the rooftop, landing gracefully with a small thud. I paused to listen to the thoughts around me, and when I did not detect any suspicion towards me, I made my way back to the hotel.

As I was walking quietly along the sidewalk close to the wall, I realized that I had wandered far into the heart of Venice.

Venice truly was a beautiful city. I was happy that I could actually experience the chance to come here and explore the waters, and the ancient buildings of old.

Night was ever so slowly creeping into the city, and the citizens of Venice were making their last rounds, going inside for supper, or going out. Many of the men were going to drink and gamble, as usual.

There were some women that were lingering on the sides of the streets. These women were not exactly ladylike, and it angered me that they were flaunting off their bodies in such a fashion. Whenever a woman would advance towards me, I would just tip my hat in their direction and continue on walking.

Some of them would not understand me and would try to come after me, but I managed to quickly escape from their clutches.

I did not need anyone in my life, I was as happy as I could ever be, being a vampire and all. The only thing that I regretted was the fact that I had to drink blood to 'live.'

I had never been interested in anyone before, not even in my human life. Or so I thought. I tried hard to remember my last couple of years as a human, where I was going to have to look for a wife soon. I remember my mother, Elizabeth telling me that a wife was needed if a man such as me wanted to get on in life.

I also remembered that I was going to join the army. It was the only thing I was interested in at the time. Now, I liked medical school because of Carlisle. He inspired me to try and be better. Now that I was feeding off of human blood that thought just made me feel even worse.

The pathway that I just turned on looked familiar and I remembered that I was on the street that the hotel was at.

I had managed to actually have some quiet time for myself as I pushed the steady buzzing of people's thoughts into the back of my head. I was atoned to the way I looked, and my name so if someone inquired about me, I would know.

I could hear some music playing in different buildings as the steady thudding of feet pounced along the floor. Men and women were having a good time dancing along to the beat as I walked past them, thinking about playing the piano.

It had been a long time since I had last played. I wondered if Carlisle still had my piano back at home with him.

I walked up to the front door of the hotel and pushed open the door; only to retreat backwards and run out because the scent of freesia was lingering all over the place.


	5. Wonder

**Whew took forever to update, sorry!**

**We do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Musings:**

_Infrared - Placebo_

--

Oh yeah, Charlie was good.

He had managed to plant a nice little seed of guilt in the back of my mind. The picture of his miserable face within the jail cell stayed with me as I exited the building, and continued to stay with me until I reached the hotel. I couldn't get it out of my head.

The image haunted my vision as I made my way up the stairs to my room in a numb state. I was battling with myself whether or not to ask for help, try and get help, or do absolutely nothing about it.

When I reached my room, I went inside and looked at myself in the mirror quickly then sat on the bed, falling against the pillows in a huff.

_He deserves it, he deserves it, he deserves it!_

It was the mantra I had created to help ease the guilt. It clearly wasn't working. Well of course I was going to feel guilt; I had just left my innocent father to die in jail! But how did I really know he was innocent? How was I supposed to just trust him after what he had just told me?

I couldn't shake the feeling. I just knew; I couldn't explain it, but Charlie was telling the truth. I could just feel it. I made up my mind: I was going to somehow get that money, and bail my father out. Afterwards, if he was still alive by the time I managed to gain that stifling amount of money, I would force him to repent, and change his ways. Or I would tell Mother everything.

I nodded my head as a feeling of dread washed over me and my face went pale. Oh God, the _money_. Getting my father out of jail was one thing, but the required 300,000 were another. How in Gods name was I going to acquire anything _near _that amount? It's not as if I had brought anything with me to Venice that I could sell. I couldn't raise the money either.

I snorted, oh yeah, that would be a good fundraiser, and I could see it already. 'Excuse me Sir? Yes, hello, the name's Isabella Sawn, and I was wondering if you would care to donate to a small cause. What's the cause you ask? The noble cause is me trying to get my lying, thieving father out of jail because I feel guilty'. They would walk away shaking there heads in disgust.

I threw a pillow against a near by wall in frustration. What was I going to do? Most of the plots running through my head at the moment where outrageous and unsanctioned; sure to make me the most gossiped about lady back home. No, I was defiantly _not _doing _that_.

I was absolutely positive that I was already being gossiped upon here in Venice already. The way I acted was unladylike, and I didn't have an escort.

The knock at my door was the sound that pulled me out of my reverie. I answered it, surprised to see the boy from yesterday that had helped me flag down the cab. "Hello" I tried to smile, but I'm sure it seemed fake and painted on. I wondered if he could feel the nervous atmosphere in my room.

"Hello Signorita, I'm sorry to bother you, but it seems there was a complaint involving one of the staff here. I hear she was being quite rude. To make up for it, we would like to offer you free dinner. I hope you enjoy" He seemed nervous as he told the explanation for the tray of food.

"Umm, thank you," I grabbed the tray of steaming food, "but I didn't say anything about the lady."

His brow furrowed, "Well, take the food anyways, and have a pleasant stay." He turned and ran hastily, as if I had a disease. I stared curiously after him, then shook my head and closed the door behind me using the heel of my foot.

These Italians where very strange indeed. Have a nice stay? I snorted; I highly doubted it with my current situation. I sat down on the bed and placed the tray in my lap. Thank god I didn't trip on my way to the chair beside the bed; I could just imagine the mess.

Underneath the plate was a newspaper. Good, something to take my mind off Charlie. I slid it out from underneath and began to read it. It was dated today. That was kind of them; to give me today's paper as well. I wonder how they learned about the snobby receptionist.

_Humph. _

I picked the tray of my lap and set it down on the desk, I would eat later. Unfolding the paper I noticed the title written in bold across the front, it immediately caught my attention:

**Murder in the streets of Venice:**

**Is Edward Cullen here?**

Edward Cullen? The name jolted my memory for a second. Where had I heard of him? I wracked my brain for any memory that would trigger, and then I finally remembered my trip. Oh yes! His name was on a wanted poster when I caught the second train on my trip here. I read on, intrigued.

_Yesterday, residents of Venice, Italy, found the body of a young man in the __Riviera Brenta late last night. Residents near-by where able to identify this man to be 20 year old Signore Tiziano Delinagra. In his passing he is leaving behind his wife, Signora Gratziella Delinagra, and their 5 sons. No bodily harm was seen on the young man, except for the two small puncture wounds on the sides of his neck. Police suspect notorious mass-murderer and thief Edward Cullen to be responsible. It is a well-known fact that all victims of murder committed by Edward Cullen will identify to have those two small puncture wounds, for it is his brand. Police suspect that he had traveled here from Spain. They suggest to all citizens to stay inside at night, for that is when Edward Cullen strikes. _

Thief? He was a murder _and_ a thief? That was horrible…all those innocent people, dead. I shook my head, shivering slightly, willing no tears to form in my eyes, when it hit me. Stealing? Theft?

_Could I do it?_

I could steal enough valuables and sell them until I had enough money to pay my father out of jail. Could I do it? Was I strong enough?

I could get into trouble, loads of trouble, enough to get _me _thrown in jail, along side my father. I would be no better then my father, or this Edward Cullen man. But what could I do? It was the only way. And I wasn't necessarily going to get thrown in jail. They had to catch me first. I'll I needed to do was learn how to steal, and I'd be set.

I'm not sure what it was that woke me up, but something did. I sat up in bed looking around my room for the source of my disturbance. Nothing seemed out of place as far as I could tell. I lay back down, turning onto my side and closing my eyes. I stayed there for quite sometime, how long, I didn't know. Finally in frustration I yanked myself out of bed and sat at the edge, rubbing my eyes. Why did I have to wake up?

There was no way I was going to be able to fall back asleep. I got up and flipped on the lamp, checking the time. 2:00 in the morning. Lovely. I got up and walked over to my wardrobe to get changed; might as well go for a walk outside. I grabbed my jacket, which was resting on a chair near the door. I reached for the door, but my hand pausing on the doorknob. Was it really safe to go outside for a walk, alone and by myself? What if something happened? I was in a foreign country, after all. I shook my head. What was I thinking? Who in their right mind would _ever _be up at 2:00am? Let alone someone who would hurt me. I opened the door and snorted; I had a wild imagination.

As I crept down the stairs, I suddenly remembered I was in Venice, and the only place I could walk was on the bridges that weaved over the canal below. It would be a short walk, but that would be ok. Hopefully it would get me tired enough to fall back asleep when I would return back to the hotel.

I slipped out the front door of the hotel, making sure to close it quietly, and started up the bridge. It was a beautiful night, one where you could see all the stars in the sky. I leaned against the railing of the bridge, my hands running over the ancient stone. I looked up to the sky, checking for all I the constellations I could name. I was at peace; the water of the canal lapping against the sides of building lulling me to sleep. I breathed in deep. I loved this city.

A man walked behind me, making me turn around quickly. How had I not noticed him before? His swagger gave away his condition at once: He was drunk.

_Perfect_, I thought.

"Ciao bello. Ed appena quanto lei costa?" The man leered at me. I took a step back. I had no clue what he was saying but his body language told me everything. This was NOT happening.

"Adesso, non è adesso come quella bellezza!" he reached out, trying to grab me, but he missed and went stumbling to the ground. I turned around and ran, _fast_. There was no way this man was going to get me.

He was right behind me as I ran. I was close to the bottom of the bridge, where I would hopefully be able to make my escape into the hotel. "Ritornare! Ho detto che ero finito con lei?" He yelled, his voice closer. With his footsteps directly behind me, I whipped around to face my attacker and stepped forwards.

I was surprised to hit right into the back of another man. Putting my hands out to stop me, I pushed off this new man and fell back, stumbling to the ground in the process.

From the ground I couldn't see what the tall man was doing. I heard the muffled scream from my attacker, the tall man bending over him. My attacker went limp, sliding to the ground. The other man put his hand to his face for a moment, and then turned around to face me.

I stared up at him in sheer terror. Sure, this man just saved my life, but he _killed _someone in the process as well. I looked up at him, he was young, I could tell that much. But I couldn't make him out; he was standing in the shadows of the bridge's pillars.

"Hello?" I asked timidly.

_If I were smart_, I thought, _I would get up and run._

But I couldn't make myself move from my position on the ground, no matter how hard I tugged at myself. The man stepped out of the shadows. The moon reflected of the water and hit his face, illuminating it. He looked familiar, but I didn't know where I had seen him.

My gaze stopped at his eyes. They were _red,_ blood red. My brain clicked then, and I started crawling backwards on my hands and feet, desperately trying to get away. I was too shocked to do anything else.

He moved closer. "Get away!" I screamed. Oh my God, I was going to die. I was going to die slowly on this bridge in Venice where my father awaited and expected my help. This man was going to kill me.

My back hit the wall of the building. Using it for support, I slowly made it to my feet, but ready to make a run for it if I had too. He just kept coming closer. "I'll scream! I'll scream and wake up the whole place! I swear I will!" I was rambling, why not though? I was going to die anyways.

He stopped in front of me and I could see his smile. "You wouldn't have the chance," he said simply. I was shocked. He wasn't even Italian. He didn't have an accent; instead it was a velvet voice. A voice that did not suit the actions of this man. It was a voice that made me breathless. My fear left me for a second. Where had I seen him…my breath caught.

"You're Edward Cullen…The thief, the…" _murderer, _I finished in my mind_. _My fear came bubbling back up. Nausea welled up from inside me and threatened to spill. I dodged to his left, desperately trying for a last means of escape. He grabbed me and flung me back against the wall, placing a hand on either side of my head. I gasped in surprise and tilted my head to the side, squeezing my eyes shut.

He growled low in his throat, causing me to re-open my eyes and look back up at him.

He stared down at me, his unnatural red eyes piercing. He was gorgeous; the pictures in the paper didn't do him justice. "Are you going to kill me?" I whispered, as if my voice would set him off. His eyes searched mine for a second; his head dipped closer to my neck. From the corner of my eye I saw him close his eyes and inhale. He leaned forwards towards my neck and breathed against it as I let out a small whimper.

When he heard the strangled noise come from my throat, all of his actions ceased. He stood back up straight and roughly pushed me aside.

With his eyes still closed, he spoke "If you don't tell anyone you've seen me, or what you've seen, you'll be fine. Now go." I took my chance and ran for the door of the hotel before a thought came to me.

_Thief. _

He was a thief. Could I do it? Was I crazy enough to go back? I turned. He was still there, facing me, pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes squeezed tightly shut. I walked slowly back, stopping when I was directly in front of him. He opened his eyes and looked down at me curiously, but I thought I could see a hint of amusement brewing behind his eyes.

"Yes?" He stated. I edged over to the side a little, judging the distance to the hotel. It wasn't far, but I knew he could catch me anyways. I took a deep breath; I was scared out of my wits. But this was for my father, my innocent father; I had to do it.

He seemed to be battling an argument between himself. He looked pained at one moment, and then the next he would become still. He finally stopped moving, and _breathing_ altogether before looking at my perplexed.

"I-I need your help…" I trailed of. Oh my god. What am I thinking? A look of disbelief crossed over his face, and his lip curled into a crooked grin of amusement. Crossing his arms in front of him, he leaned against the wall.

"Help?" he smiled, "From me?" he leaned a little forward, his head near the side of my face. I could feel his breath tickling the side of my face as he whispered in my ear "from the murderer?"

I took a step back in shock and looked up at his blood red eyes in disbelief. He was teasing me. This murderer was _teasing _me. He was probably seconds away from tearing my throat out and he was joking around as if he was my brother. It reassured me, surprisingly. I gained confidence.

I huffed out a breath of air, watching as his eyes seemed to grow darker by the minute, and his jaw clenching together more tightly. A haunted expression overcame his features, and he looked ready to murder me. For what reason, I did not know.

This Edward was quite the character and I was soon running out of ideas. I had no clue why I was even still here at this particular moment. Only a minute ago had he pushed my up against the wall, with the stance of a murderer.

"Yes, help from a murderer like you is exactly what I need. Help from a _thief,_ like you is exactly what I need." I took a deep breath for courage as the statement I was going to say rose up and got caught in my throat.

_Just say it!_

"I need you to teach me how to steal."

--

**Cliffies! Don't kill me. I'm sorry, it was getting REALLY long. Also, to the people who asked the stories name in English, it means "The Art of Thievery". I hope you get why it's called that after this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, that was awesome of you. If you want updates faster I suggest you tell Katielz(!) to get her butt typing!! Did you know when I wrote this chapter, she was still on chapter 4? LoL! Anyways, thanks again, seriously, you guys are amazing!**

**Umm…something else I wanted to say…oh yes! Does Bella seem OOC? I thought she did. Would love input! Thanks!**

**The questions you have will become clearer in this chapters, Edward's POV.**

**DJ **


End file.
